The Dragon and Spirit, The Ice and water
by asherules7
Summary: want to find out what it's about? read it to find out.
1. Dragon and Spirit

The Dragon and spirit, The Ice and the Water

* * *

The little spirit lived in a cave in the mountains. One day she went exploring the mountain and in the far reaches of the mountain there was the dragon. He was wounded. she tried to carry him back ,but the dragon was a little to heavy.

Then she saw her friend the ice. She knew he would not like the dragon on him. So she just went ahead and dragged the dragon on the ice."Mister ice, can I ask a favor?" asked the little spirit." If it's about the dragon, then no." said the ice not pleased with her at all.

So she put matters into her own hands."Okay ,how about this. I'll get the dragon off if you help." she said knowing that if he said no she would never be able to get the dragon back to her cave."All right I'll help you little spirit, but you have to push him."

So the little spirit got behind the dragon and started to push the dragon. Then she noticed what the ice did. He made the ice so slippery that one wrong step and she would fall.

* * *

**Back at the spirit's cave:**

The little spirit tended to the dragons wounds. Then she fell asleep. The dragon woke up at mourning and found the little spirit on top of him. He didn't feel the need to move the little sleeping spirit.

Days pasted and each day the little spirit and the dragon would like each other more and more, until one day they fell madly in love. That night they fell asleep together.

The next mourning the dragon and the little spirit felt weird after they awoke." Where's the dragon?" asked the spirit."Where's the spirit?" asked the dragon.

"What do you mean i am the dragon." said a boy with pink spiky hair, a white scarf, and matching cloths." Your not a dragon, your a man. And I'm the spirit ."said a girl with long, blond hair in pig tails, and a matching outfits.

"What !" yelled both of them at once.


	2. Ice and Water

**The Dragon and Spirit, The Ice and Water**

**second chapter to my first fanfic**

* * *

"Where human!" yelled both of them in shock."How do think this happened ,and whats on your hand." said the dragon as he noticed something on the back of her hand."It's a fairies mark. you have one on your right shoulder."exclaimed the spirit.

They both knew about fairies. The mystical beings that would grant wishes to only pure hearts, so it was very rare. " I wonder which fairy it was. There are so many and I know very little about them." said the spirit.

"Who cares." said the dragon. The spirit thought he looked cute in human form."Have you ever skated before?" asked the spirit walking outside."What."said the dragon who clearly didn't know.

They both left the cave and went to the ice ,who didn't know was them. The spirit went on the ice and the dragon followed her.

The moves came naturally to both of them, even though he had never skated before ,until he spun her right into the snow bank and then fell on his face."You've really never skated before."said the spirit getting up from the snow bank.

The ice finally knew it was the spirit and the dragon because of her voice. And he started to get jealous of the dragon because he was human and had a girlfriend. Then it started to rain.

The dragon and the spirit left not knowing how it rained in the mountains. The ice heard something , crying. "Stupid curse." yelled the water that had fallen on the ice."A curse?" asked the ice.

"I was cursed by a phantom." said the water."I was a human who got consumed by hate."said the water crying even harder. Then the ice said" I wish you could have a new beginning." said the ice as the water turned to ice. Night fell.

In the mourning the ice found himself holding a girl with blue hair and a matching outfit .she woke up."I'm human again!" yelled the water as the ice noticed he was human too.


	3. cold

**The Dragon and spirit, The Ice and Water**

**sorry it took so long I have been thinking on another fanfic I want to make**

* * *

The water started to shiver."It's so cold." said the water behind chattering teeth."What do you mean?" asked the ice who stripped down to his underwear."Your cloths." said the water who noticed a symbol on the right side of his chest."When did I?"said the ice looking for his cloths.

* * *

**Back at the spirit's cave:  
**The spirit started to sneeze."You had to catch a cold, didn't you."said the dragon warming her up with a fire."I have some _'cough'_ blankets in the chest."said the spirit pointing to the chest.

"Turn of events."said the dragon going through the chest."What do you mean?" asked the spirit."You took care of me before this happened, right?"said the dragon heading toward her.

"I guess so." said the spirit noticing that he had wrapped his arms around her.'He's so warm.'Thought the spirit as she started to drift laid her down on the ground and stayed close to her. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

**At the spirits cave ,mourning:  
**The water woke up and saw that she was in the ice's hands and noticed the people across from them. She decided to back to sleep.


	4. Finding a place to sleep

**The Dragon and Spirit, The Ice and Water**

"So why do we have to travel with them?" asked the dragon pointing at the ice and water."Because it's better to stay together and anyways the nearest town is Magnolia and even that is pretty far away." explained the spirit trying to stay warm.

"So your stuck with us flame brain." said the ice staying a far distance away from them with the water."What did you call me, ice princess." said the dragon moving closer to the ice."You heard me!" Yelled the ice.

"Quit it !"yelled the spirit and water in unison. " Fine." said both the boys.

They traveled for a couple more hours until they reach a field of greenery(flowers, trees, etc) .spirit basked at the greenery in amazement and spoke the words "It's beautiful."

"You must never have seen a field of flowers and other greenery." exclaimed the spirit ran over to the patch and sat down right before it started.

She never noticed that the sun was setting. She slowly closed her eyes and she didn't even notice she was falling asleep.

The dragon went and picked her up."This isn't the place to fall asleep, you know."he knew he was right ,but she didn't care. She had never seen anything like this.

"So, where do we sleep then?" asked the water."No where near them, that's for sure." stated the ice.

"What, do you have a problem with stripper?" questioned the dragon."Yes ,actually.""Will you to stop arguing." said the water getting annoyed by them."Let's just go find a place to sleep." said all of them in unison

* * *

**So what do you think and read my other story ashe please.**


End file.
